


the dog next door

by calumhood (sneaks)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneaks/pseuds/calumhood
Relationships: Calum Hood & Gender Neutral Reader, Calum Hood & Reader, Calum Hood/Gender Neutral Reader, calum hood/reader
Kudos: 10





	the dog next door

Moving into a new house proves to be a bigger challenge than you expect. It seems like everything that can go wrong does go wrong. Not only does the moving company get the date wrong, leaving you without a bed for the first night, but your neighbor seems intent on keeping you awake with absurdly loud music.

After having just about enough of this, you slip on your shoes and drag yourself to your neighbor’s front door. You knock a few times, louder than you intended, grogginess still swimming through your veins. The door swings open and the man before you nearly takes your breath away, but your anger pushes through.

“Can I help you?” He asks, an accent peeking through the simple question.

“Well, for starters, you could turn the music down. I’m trying to sleep!”

He stares at you blankly. “Sorry, but what does that have to do with me?”

You roll your eyes at his seemingly fake confusion. “Considering I’m in the house next door, the least you could do is turn the music down.”

“The next house over?” He asks, poking his head out and staring in the direction of your new house. The man gestures vaguely to your home. “That’s your place?”

“Well, yeah.”

“I-” He cuts himself off, shaking his head. “I’m so sorry, no one’s lived there for months. Didn’t realize you moved in. I bet you think I’m the worst, huh?” He brings his hand to the back of his neck, rubbing it sheepishly.

“Admittedly, you’re not my favorite person right now, but rank one goes to the movers who didn’t bring my furniture today.”

His eyes go wide. “They didn’t bring your furniture?”

You shake your head. “Nope. I ate takeout while watching Netflix on my kitchen floor.”

“So you’re sleeping on the floor, too?”

“I was  _ trying  _ to, but your loud music was keeping me up. How’d you even get it that loud, anyway?”

“A man never reveals his secrets,” He laughs. “Well, I’m sorry for keeping you awake. I’ll turn the music down.” After a moment, you turn to leave, but he speaks up. “Hey, I actually have an air mattress if you’d like to borrow it for the night? I can help you set it up and everything.”

“If you don’t mind me borrowing it, that would be much better than sleeping on the floor.” The man nods and heads back into his home, coming back a minute later with a box. You hold your hand up, stopping him from walking through the door. “I’d like to borrow it, but I can set it up for myself, actually.”

“Oh, I suppose you do.” He laughs, handing the box to you. “Well, I’ll let you get to sleep. I’m Calum, by the way.”

You offer your name in return and bid him farewell, heading back to your house and blowing up the mattress in your bedroom. You wrap yourself up like a burrito in the only fuzzy blanket that didn’t get packed away. True to his word, Calum shuts off the loud music and you’re finally able to fall asleep, surrounded by a thin veil of silence.

The next morning, your sleep is rudely interrupted by a loud knocking on your front door. With tired eyes and wild hair, you trudge over to the front door to see who it is. A large man with a hat stands before you, and you instantly recognize the logo on his blue t shirt.

You resist the urge to scream about the company being late with your furniture, and you’re able to barely bite your tongue. You prop the door open and the two men begin to unhaul your things, unloading room by room ― the same way they did when packing everything up days prior. You watch from your front yard, sighing loudly once they disappear into your new house.

“Movers finally showed up, huh?” A voice calls. You turn to see Calum along with a tiny dog on a leash exiting his house. He turns and locks the front door behind him, making his way over to you.

You watch as the movers haul your couch inside. “It’s way too early for me to be awake.” You admit before turning away from the truck to face Calum again. “Didn’t tell me you had a dog, Calum.”  
“This is Duke.” He picks up the pup, grabbing his paw and making him wave at you. “He doesn’t much like people at first, and he’s ready for his morning walk so he’s a bit antsier than normal.”

As if on command, Duke lets out a few small barks. You take that as your queue to leave. “Well, I should probably tell them where everything needs to be.”

“Have fun with that.”

After a few days of having actual furniture, your new house is starting to actually feel like a proper home. You light a candle and grab the book you’re working on at the moment, stretching out for post-breakfast reading. With the dishes in the dishwasher and most of the necessary boxes unpacked, you feel like you can finally relax for the first time.

That is, until there’s an incessant knocking at your door. You sigh, placing your book down and walking over to the door. Calum stands before you, a pleading look on his face.

“I need a favor.”

Calum proceeds to quickly explain that he needs to make it to a work emergency and no one else is free to watch Duke. You’re welcome to use the television and eat anything in his kitchen.

“Well, I suppose I do owe you a favor…” You reluctantly agree, “As long as I can bring my book.” You rush over to grab your book and blow out the candle, following Calum over to his house after locking your door behind you. Duke hides behind Calum’s legs before the large man picks him up, cuddling him close and whispering to the pup.

“It’s okay bud, our new friend is gonna take good care of you while pops runs to the studio.” He whispers, pressing kisses to the dog’s head. “Uncle Luke says there’s a musical emergency, but I’ll be back as soon as I can, buddy.” He sets the tiny dog back down and thanks you again for doing this for him before rushing out the door.

“So,” You look down at Duke, “Do you wanna watch a movie?”

The pup barks at you, a noise that’s more cute than vicious, staring up with his big eyes that make him look like the sweetest puppy ever. You grab one of the dog toys lying on the couch. He tilts his head, watching you with careful eyes, curious at what your next actions may be.

You whip out your baby voice, as you do with all cute animals. “You wanna play with the toy, Duke?” He seems interested when you roll the toy towards him. Duke sniffs it for a few moments before picking it up with his teeth and squeaking it loudly.

By the time Calum arrives back home, he finds the two of you passed out on the couch. Your book has fallen into your lap and Duke is snuggled into your side, snoozing away. The slam of the front door wakes Duke up, the pup jumps down from the couch and waits at his dad’s feet. Calum smiles at the sight of looking so peaceful while asleep. He takes the book off your lap, placing the bookmark where he thinks you stopped and setting it on the coffee table. Calum notices the time and walks into the kitchen, pulling ingredients out to prepare dinner as thanks for watching his dog.

A little while later you stir, arms stretching upwards and a yawn escapes you. You glance around, noticing a figure in the kitchen. It takes you a moment to remember that you’re at Calum’s place.

“Calum? Is that you?” You call out, voice still coated in sleep.

“Yeah, it’s me. Sleep well?”

You nod, attempting to rub the sleep from your eyes. “Duke wore me out, I guess.”

“Yeah, Dukey’s got a lot of energy for such a little pup.” He squats, bringing his fingers under Duke’s chin to give him scratches. His voice changes a bit, and you find it funny that even a guy as broad and large as Calum has a baby voice he uses on his tiny dog. “Don’t you, bub?”

“Something smells good.” You rise to your feet, leaning over the bar and peering into the kitchen. Calum stands up quickly, returning to his pan atop the stove.

“No peeking! It’s got ten minutes left.” You roll your eyes, continuing to look. “I said no peeking!” He waves you away with his hand, “It’s a surprise.”

You give in, hoisting yourself on one of his barstools and wait patiently for the food to be ready. “You didn’t have to make anything for me, you know.”

Calum shrugs. “You watched Duke for me, so I feel like I owe you.”

“Well now I must owe you back because this was repayment for the air mattress you let me borrow!” You sigh before hopping down from the stool and waiting at the edge of the kitchen. “Where’s your silverware?”

“What?”

“I asked where your silverware is, I’d like to set the table for us.”

Calum shakes his head, “You are my guest, I’m not letting you set the table.”

“You made dinner, so I have to do my part, too!”

Calum groans, glancing back at you for a moment before sighing loudly. “Fine.” He drags the word out, prompting you to smack his arm.

Calum’s dinner of choice is a mushroom risotto that he assures you is vegan and free of gluten, soy and nuts, stating he doesn’t want to take any chances. You make sure to tell him how yummy it is as you share the meal in his breakfast nook.

“I can’t believe you fought me to set the table.”

You stand just outside Calum’s door. Duke sits at his feet, watching the two of you intently.

“I can’t believe you were so insistent on setting it.” He replies, laughing a bit.

**“Listen, I really don’t like you, but you have Duke, so I’m going to be over a lot.”** You tease, clearly lying about not liking him. “Plus, the food’s not half bad.” You grin, about to turn and head home. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“I wouldn’t mind that.”

You look down to say bye to Duke and notice the mat that both of them are standing on. You giggle, meeting Calum’s gaze again. “ _ Wipe your paws _ ? You’re such a dog dad.” You squat down giving Duke a few scratches before standing back up.

“Say bye Dukey!” Calum tells him, to which the dog yelps quietly, his tail wagging as he watches you.

“Bye Duke,” You blow the pup a kiss and turn back to Calum. “Duke’s invited to dinner at my place tomorrow, maybe he’ll let you be his plus one.”

“Very funny.” Calum responds. You turn away, glancing over your shoulder to wave at them as you down towards the sidewalk. Calum waves back, watching to make sure you get back home safe. You shove the key into the lock, excited to fall back asleep after your nap with Duke and meal with Calum.

Calum looks down at his dog expectantly after he shuts the front door. Duke looks up at his dad, head tilted to one side, watching with a curious gaze.

Calum’s dog dad voice comes out again as he stares down at the tiny dog. “What do you say we go get our air mattress back, huh boy?”


End file.
